Trahison
by Sakura-Harunelle
Summary: Akashi et Kuroko sont maries mais lors d'une soiree, le rouge devient infidele. Kuroko le decouvrira t-il. Sj c'est le cas, que ferait-il?
1. Soupçons

Un jeune homme se trouve dans une chambre

Il possede une cheveulure bleue sarcelle et des yeux de memes couleurs

Il etait assise sur une chaise pres de sa comode, Il se regardait dans le miroir.

Il voulut vomir en voyant son air pale et ces cernes sur son visage. En meme temps, c'est pas etonnant vue qu'il n'a pas enormement dormi ces derniers temps

Il camoufla les cernes avec un peu de maquillage ici et là et se leva de cette chaise, devoilant sa tenue

Il porte un costume blanc, assortie avec la fleur bleue qu'il prit sur la comode pour la mettre sur sa veste.

Il porta sa paire de sandalles bleues et sortit de la piece puis de la maison pour se retrouver dehors, devant une limousine noire dans laquelle il monta pour se retrouver aux cotes d'un homme a la cheveulure rouge.

-"tu en as mis du temps!" dit le rouge sans salutations.

-"desole" dit le bleue, "ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour toutes les camoufler.".

Il fit signe au chauffeur et celui-ci demarra la voiture.

Pdv de Kuroko.

_Je me nomme Kuroko Tetsuya J'ai 20ans et je suis enseignant dans une ecole maternelle. Le jeune homme a la cheveulure flamboyante qui est a mes cotes c'est Akashi Seijuro, mon epoux._

_Nous sommes marries depuis a peu pres un an et demi._

_Dans 5 mois, nous feterons nos deux ans de marriage._

_Mais ça arrivera si et seulement si nous ne nous separons pas avant._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis un certains temps Sei(c'est comme ça que je le surnome) m'ignore un peu. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose._

_L'autre jour, je l'ai pose la question et au lieu de me repondre, il m'a simplement frappe, et s'en est alle en me laissant en larmes et couvers de bleus. Le pire est qu'apres ça, il a agi comme ci de rien n'etait et a me voulu qu'on ait des rapports mais je ne sais pas quel Dieu j'ai prié, mon telephone s'est mis a sonner. J'ai du aller repondre hors de la chambre et a mon retour il dormait._

_Ça doit bien faire 1 mois maintenant depuis ce soir et on n'a toujours rien fait. C'est pas que je fuis le devoir conjugal mais je fuis plutot Akashi-kun( ya des moments ou je l'appele comme ça)._

_Je regardais Sei. Il est tellement beau. Il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Je donnerai tout pour savoir a quoi il peut bien penser._

Fin du pdv de Kuroko.

La voiture continuait de rouler, sans s'arreter. Le chauffeur voulait le ammener a leur destination sans tarder.

Les deux jeunes hommes etaient toujours chacun de leur cote et n'emmettaient aucun bruit.

**Pvd Akashi.**

**Je suis Akashi Seijuro, 20ans et je suis le proprietaire de la tres celebre compagnie "akashi Corporation". Je suis marie a Tetsuya Kuroko, un tres bel homme avec des cheveux bleu et une peau tres douce( pour ça, vous pouvez me croire) mais je ne sais pas depuis un certains moment, 1 mois plus precisement j'ai l'impression que Tetsuya m'evite. A un point ou on ne dine meme Plus ensemble. Et franchement ça me met sur les nerfs.**

**Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu s'est passe mais quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il etaui couvert de** bleus**. Je n'ai pas voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, je n'en voyais pas l'interet. Ça m'etait bien egale en fait mais je ne sais pas pourquoi une partie de moi a adore cette vue de lui.**

**Je le trouvait beaucoup plus attirant comme ça. Le bleu lui allai bien a la peau et comme ci ça me suffisaut pas, j'ai deja tente de le blesser pendant son sommeil. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais j'ai eu comme une...**

**-"Akashi-sama... " me parla le chauffeur Rayan. "Nous sommes arrives".**

**J'hochais simplement la tete pour toute reponse.**

**Je enfin nous sommes invites Tetsuya et et moi a une fete organise par l'un de mes partenaires d'affaire son nom, Hanamiya Makoto.**(vous devez le connaitre)

**Rayan se gara a l'une des nombreuses place sur le parking et nous descendimes de la limousine. **

**Fin du pdv Akashi.**

Ils ont marche pendant un certain temps a jusqu'au hall de la maison ou ils virent Makoto.

-"Vous voila enfin je m'inquietais deja" dit ce dernier.

Il salua Akashi, serrant leurs deux mains.

-"nous avons eu un leger contre-temps" lui dit -il

Puis il salua egalement Kuroko, qui prefera garder le silence apres quoi ils entrerent dans la maison.

_Pdv Kuroko._

_Nous sommes entres dans la salle principale pu se deroulait la reception. Il y avait un grand nombre de personne et je ne les connaissais meme pas. J'etais toujours aux cotes de Sei mais je le sentis s'eloigner. Il alla vers un groups d'homme certains d'age avances et d'autre environ 30ans. Sei les salua un a un. Ce sont surement ses partenaires d'affaire._

_Parmis eux, il y avait cette femme avec cette cheveulure brune et ce smooking, attends non c'est un homme avec une cheveulure brune et un smooking._

_c'est dingue ce qu'il ressemble a une femme._

_Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Sei sur la joue, tout pres de ses levres._

_C'est bizarre ça, Sei n'a pas l'air embete et il ne le reprimande pas, bien au contraire il sourit?_

_Je regarde encore un peu cet homme. Il doit avoir environ mon age. Il est legerement plus grand que moi mais plus court que Sei et il a un _visage assez feminin

_Ils commencerent a parler affaire et comme je ne m'y connais pas dans le domaine je partis _m'assoir a une table et appelais un serveur.

_-"Garçon, je veux un verre" lui dis-je._

_Il vint vers moi avec son plateau de verres remplis de champagne et me servit._

_Il avait une grande silhouette, une peau bronzée et des cheveux bleu_

_Ça me rappele quelqu'un!_

_Je lis le nom inscrit sur son badge._

_"Aomine"_

_Attends quoi ?_

_-"Daiki? C'est bien toi? " demandais-je._

_Le serveur qui s'appretait a partir s'arreta soudainement et me regarda pendant un moment._

_-"Tetsu? C'est toi ?Je t'avais pas reconnu" me dit t-il en posant son plateau de verres sur une table vide qu'il vit._ Il me sourit amicalement.

_Il vint vers moi et on se fit un gros tres gros calin._

_Aomine et moi etions coequipiers au college et depuis le lycee on s'est perdu de vu donc c'est normal qu'il ne me reconnaissais pas au debut._

_fin du pdv Kuroko._

_Ils s'assirent sur une table pres du coin VIP et discuterent de tout ce qui leur etait arrive pendant ces dernieres annees, sans remarquer les orbes rouges flamboyanes qui les fixaient durant toute leur conversation_

_La soiree passa._

_'Aomine avait du aller reprendre le service qu'il avait abandonne quelques heures plus tot, Tetsuya se retrouva seul comme au debut de la soiree._

_Voila pourquoi il detestait ce genre de soirees, elles sont trop ennuyeuse et cette musique douce donne juste envie de dormir et rien de plus._

_Soudainement il vit quelqu'un l'approcher._

_C'etait le type de tout a l'heure celui qui avait embrasse Akashi. Kuroko le reconnu sans mal a cause de son visage_ comme une femme.

_Il vint s'assoir juste une face de lui, occupant ainsi la place laissee par Aomine._

_Le brun se mit a sourire._

_-Bonsoir. Kuroko Tetsuya? Je suis Furihata Kouki, je suis un bon ami de Seijuro-kun._

**_Il l'appele meme par son prenom?_**_ Pensa Tetsuya._

_-"Bonsoir enchanté" finit -il par repondre avec un sourire forcé._

_Furihata regarda le rouge pendant quelque temps. Regard qui ne passa pas innapperçu pour le bleu._

_-Sei-kun et toi vous n'ete pas ensemble ce soir? demanda le brun._

_Tetsuya le regarda a son tour avant de répondre._

_-Je n'aime pa trop etre entoure de gens que je ne connais pas et en plus, je ne connais rien du monde des affaires._

_Kouki rit legerement._

_-oui c'es vrai que notre monde est un peu different de celui auquel les gens comme toi sont habitues._

C'est normal que tu sois intimidé. Tu n'est pas de la haute societe.

**_Que veut-il dire par la_**? Se demanda interieurement Tetsuya.

Le brun _se leva_ et voulu partir mais s'approcha du bleu et lui murmura.

-tu sais tu devrais l'attacher a ton lit... on ne sait jamais... On pourrait te le voler.

Et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Et Tetsuya meditait toujours sur cette phrase

**_On pourrait me le voler? Mais qui ça?_**


	2. Chap2

**Chapitre2****Le chapitre est en fait la suite du precedent. Tout se passe dans la meme nuit. **

* * *

Kuroko se trouvait dans sa chambre enfin celle qu'il partage avec le rouge.

Le rouge qund a lui n'etait toujours pas venu.

_Pdv Tetsuya.__Je suis rentré a la maison apres la soiree, Akashi-kun m'a demande de rentrer avec le chauffeur car j'etais assez fatigue. . Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait plus tard car il devait regler une "Affaire".__Mais je suis sure qu'il me ment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça, ni meme pourquoi il a voulu rester mais je suis certain qu'il m'a menti. Je levais mon bras, le faisant ainsi sortir des couverture et je regardais cette anneau autour de mon doigt.__Cette bague si symbolique pour moi... Celle qui est censee prouver notre union..__Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte,je me mis a pleurer.__Pourquoi je pleure ? Parce que je soupçonne mon epoux de me tromper? Parce que je souffre de son absence? Ou parceque je sais qu'il ne m'aime plus? Toutes ces raisons sont bonnes, pris de fatigue, je m'endormis.__Fin du PDV Tetsuya._

* * *

A l'autre bout du Japon, dans une maison assez prestigieuse, deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnent, tout en se devetant.

Le premier aux cheveux flanboyants n'etait plus vetu que par son pantalon tandis que l'autre a la cheveulure brune etait entierement nu.

Eh oui vous avez bien deviné, il s'agit de Akashi Seijuro et de Furihata Kouki

Tout en l'embrassant, Akashi les dirigea tout les deux vers le lit king Size situe a sa gauche. Mais Kouki fit un petit detour et manipula son telephone avant de venir retrouver le rouge sur le lit.

Il s'allongerent de sorte que ce soit Akashi qui soit en haut.

Le rouge rompit le baiser pour s'attaquer a son cou, tout en baladant ses mains sur le dos du brun descendant lentement, tres lentement vers ses fesses qu'ip empoigna fermement. Le brun gemit tout en souriant, il appreciait cette "caresse".

Le rouge lui demanda par la suite de se mettre a 4 pattes, le brun ne se fit pas prier et le fit, collant ainsi ses fesses a l'intimite du rouge qui etait deja fierement dresse. Lui meme n'en menait pas large et sentit qu'il allait venir d'ici quelques minutes.

Le rouge lui presenta 3 doigts qu'il lecha sensuellement, les badigeonnant de sa salive, ce qui fit sourir le plus grand. Il les retira pour les diriger vers l'anus du brun et y introduisit un doigt.

Le brun gemit bruyamment, Le rouge venait de cogner pil poil sa prostate.

Il fit quelques vas et viens avant d'ajouter le deuxieme doigt, puis le troisieme, n'y tenant plus, il y insera mon membre.

Il attendit un moment et commença de legers mouvements qui firent gemir de plaisir le brun. Gemissement que le rouge arrete lorsqu'il colla son torse au dos du plus petit afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tout en le prenant

Ça dura enviton 30 bonnes minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles le rouge accelerait ou ralentissait la cadence.

Et l'orgasme les prit, les deux en meme temps. Akashi se libera en Kouki et celui-ci sur les draps.

Le rouge tomba sur le matelas, a bout de soufle.

Il s'en voulut un peu a cause de cet acte que normalement il ne devait faire qu'avec la personnes avec laqelle il partage sa vie mais il oublia tres vite cette pensee lorsque les levres du brun se poserent sur les siennes et que son corps se colla au sien.

Le temps passa et les deux hommes finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Dans les environs de 3 heures du matin, Furihata se reveilla. Il regarda le brun pendany quelques secondes,comme celuis-ci dormait profondemment, il prit leurs telephones qui etaient negligeamment pose sur son chevet et se leva pour ensuite sortir de la chambre sans faire aucun bruit.

Il descendit les escaliers et vint s'allonger sur un canape du salon

Il alluma son telephone et alla dans la galerie. Il vit des photos lors de leur ebat d'il y a quelques heures et sourit. Il appuya sur partager et cliqua sur le premier nom qu'il vit: Akashi sei-kun. Il envoya les photos sur le portable du rouge.

Lorsque le message s'afficha sur le portable de Seijuro, Kouki fit un trasfert et envoya les photos a quelqu'un d'autre. Aprss quoi, il supprima le message et les photos. Il les supprima egalement de son propre portable.

* * *

A l'autre bout du Japon, un telephone vibra et la sonnerie indiquant la venue d'un message. Le son resonna dans toute la piece, reveillant le proprietaire qui etait encore endormi.

Il prit son telephone et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

* * *

**Je sais que**** c'est courtais ça en vaut la peine**


	3. Chap3

Kuroko dormait profondement, revant d'un monde tout en rose ou lui et son "Sei"vivraient heureux jusqu'a la fin des temps. Tout ce que le bleu voukait etaut que le rouge lui redise ses trois mots si symboliques pour lui.

Akashi s'appretait enfin a les luk dire lorsqu'un bruit etrange interrompit le rouge, coupant son reve et le faisant se lever a une vitesse fole de son lit.

Il chercha la source de ce bruit et ip vit son iphone pose sur son chevet.

Maintenant qu'il s'etait reveillé, il reconnaissait cette sonneriw comme etant celle de sa messagerie. Ainsi, il prit son telephone, le deverouilla et vit que c'etait son rouge qui lui avait envoye des images.

Il sourit tendrement.

**_"Ce sont surement des photos de lui a la soiree apres mon depart"_**se dit-il.

Il appuya sur regarder et resta bouche bee.

**"WTF" **demanda t-il.

"**_Comment ose t-il m'envoyer ça? Comme ça? Comme si de rien n'etait?"_** Il ne put empecher cette deferlence de larms de couler.

A chaque fois que le rouge l'attristait, il pleurait durant des heures, mais cette fois ce ne sera pas comme toutes les autres fois.

Cette fois, il en a assez. Assez de mauvais traitements. Assz de l'ignorance. Assez de tristesse, il en avait assez de Seijuro Akashi.

Il se leva de son lit et fit ses bagages. Il prit tout ce qui l'appartenait et les mis dans une valise.

(Vous devez vous dire que toutes ses affaires de fortunes ne pourront carrement pas entrer dans une seule valise? Eh bien Kuromo n'est pas une personne gourmande.

Il a toujours ete unw personnes tres simples et se sentait mal a l'aise quand le rouge lui faisait un d ces cadeaux super cher)

Ainsi, il ne prit que les affaires qu'il avait avant le mariage et laissa tout le reste dans cette armoire de fortune.

Il prit tous les documents dont il avait besoins comme sa CNI ou son passport et tralala... et voulut sortir d la chambre quand il vit cette annneau encore a son doigt.

Là, il s'arreta et reflechit un long moment.

* * *

le rouge se leva de ce lit ou il avait passe la nuit.

Oh merde qu'il etait etai fatigue en meme temps, avec les activites d'hier soir, comment ne pas l'etre?

Il regarda l'horlge accrochee au mur de la chambre du brun: 8h 30.

"**Oh mince" **dit-il, reveillant le brun encore endormi a ses cotes.

Il se leva en quatrieme vitesse et alla dans la salle de bain.

Au sortit, il s'habilla et sortit de la maison. Non sans meme saluer le brun qui lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, souriait diaboliquement.

* * *

Akashi alla a sa compagnie et croisa la personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser.

-"tu es en retard!" Dit la personne. " tu te rends compte que des actionnaires de Aouto(_une autre entreprise) _etaient là et que j'ai du demander a Momoi de repousser leur rendez-vous en pretestant que tu etais malade?"

-"lache moi!" reponfit le rouge en roulant les yeux" et je t'ai deja demande de me vouvoyer quand on est a la compagnie Shintaro"

Eh oui. Midorim Shintaro avait finit par travailler comme assistant d'Akashi.

Akashi prit l'assenceur et monta au 15e et dernier etage qui etait le sien.

Il rencintra Satsuki.

-"Akashi-kun, le rendez-vou avec les actionnaires de Aouto corp a ete repporte a lundi prochain" dit la rose avec un sourire.

-"merci Satsuki" repondit le rouge en allant simplement dans son bureau.

Il passa la journee a remplir une tonne et une tonne de paperasse dint la majorite etait des lettre administratives. Il devaut repondre w plua d tous ces documents qu'il y avait a signer.

**"C'es dure d'etre homme d'affaire" **dut-il en se touchant le front.

La journee passa.

* * *

il devait bien etre 21heures lorsque le rouge finit veritablement sa journee.

Il etait en ce moment dans sa lamborghini jaune, se dirigean vers sa maison.

Il avait hate de retrouver son epoux meme s'io doutait encore de ses sentiments.

Attends mais en parlant du bleu, il ne l'avait pas appele ni meme envoye de textos pour lui demander a quelle heure il comptait rentrer.

Il ratentit la voiture et se gara sur un parkin pres d'un centre commercial. Il prit son telephone et verifia qu'il n'etait pas sur silencieux.

Non il ne l'etait pas. Il alla dans sa messagerie et ne vit rien.

**"Peut etre est-il fache contre moi****" **se dit-il.

Il redemarra la voiture et reprit sa route, a toute vitesse presse de prendre des nouvelles de son cher 'epoux" bah oui il le resta quand meme.

* * *

Arrive a destination, il ouvrit automatiquement le grand portail blanc sence empecher qu'un intru ne s'introduise dans maison.

Il gara sa voiture a son parking et descendit.

Des qu'il entra dans la msison, il croisa Jinko, son majordome, celui-ci etait affole.

-Akashi-san ça fait des heures et des heures que l'on vous attend, Kuroko-san est...

-"Pas le temps Jinko" Le coupa le rouge."je dois faire un truc en vitesse"

Et il monta les escaliers en direction e sa chambre.

Quand il entra, il ne le vit pas.

**"Il est peut etre fans la salle de bain"**se dit-il en s'y dirigeant. Il entra et ne le vit toujours pas.

Il voulut sortir de la chambre quand un objet pose sur le chevet du bleu attira son attention.

Il le prit et le reconnu.

**"Sa bague? "**

* * *

**Salut les toreaux. Bon le chapitre 4 va mettre un certain temps avant de sortir. Suremen 2 jours**


	4. chap4

Akashi se trouvait dans sa lamborghini jaune de la veille, il recherchait le bleu. En effet la veille, lorsque qu'il avait vu l'alliance du bleu sur sa comode Il avait compris son intention et s'etait precipite vers son majordome qui lui avait tout expliqué.

Il s'est souvient comme si c'etait hier, parce que c'etait vraiment hier. (Vous avez compris la blagus).

Flashback.

Akashi descendit les escalier a une vitesse folle, tenant encore l'alliance dans sa main. Il vit son majordome toujours debout dans le salon, l'air de l'attendre.

-"Jinko" dit-il " Ou est passe Tetsuya?"

Le vieil homme respira un bon coup avant de sortir:

-"il a fait sa valise et est partit"

Le rouge elargit ses yeux avant de gronder.

-"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arreté?" d'un ton super dur

-"jai essayé" reponfit le plus vieux. "J'ai vraiment essaye mais il avait une de ces volontes de partir et en plus il avait l'air desespere, comme si on l'avait volontairement chassé". "Il a appele un taxi et est partit et tout ça a 4heures du matin".

Fin du Flashback.

Il etait a peine sept et pourtant il avait eu le temps de de passer par l'ecole maternelle,de Tetsuya, avant l'espoir que le bleu etaut alle travaillé mais ses esperances sont vite tombe a l'eau lorsqu'il trouva la directrice de l'etablissement en train d'expliquer a la classe du bleu que celui-ci ne reviendrait plus jamais travailler et qu'ils auront un ou une nouvelle maitresse.

Il voulut confirmer cette information et n'eut plus aucun doute lorsque la directrice lui montra la lettre de demission qu'elle dit avoir reçu par courrier.

Alors là, les choses vony mal. Il n'a aucune idees d'ou peut etre son amant et comment il va.

"Je devrais aller travailler" se dit-il "je peux regler cette histoirs plus tard mais c'est vrai Tetsuya n'aurait pas pu aller bien loins".

Au loins , a environ 30 km de plus,un jeune jomme a la cheveulure ciang se baladait tranquillement dans cette grande ville.

Kuroko essayait de prefiter un tant soit peu du fait qu'ils soit enfin loins du rouge,et quoi de mieux pour profiter de sa liberte que de ce promener librement?

Si vous en connaissez,le bleue lui n'en connait pas.

Ça devait bien faire une bonne demie heure qu'il marchait et pourtant il ne savait pas du tout ou il allait.

Il laissait ses jambes le guider jusqu'a ce qui semblait etre une patisserie.

_"ça tombe bien il me faut quelque chose de sucré" _dit'il interieurement en penetrant dans l'etablissement et prit place sut une table vide en detaillant l'etablissement.

C'etait une belle petite boulangerie,les mures etaient peint en blanc,les tables et les chaises etaient noire et sur le mure pres du coptoir on pouvait lire le nom de la patisserie: "La lavande."

_"tres jolis comme nom" _.et maintenant qu'il faisait attention,le restaurant avait une delicieuse odeur de lavande qui lui rappelait celle du rouge.

Il se rememorait ses souvenirs qu'il avait de Seijuro Akashi et ne vit pas arrive le serveur qui vint a sa table.

-Ca fait un sacre bail ,Kuroko.

dit le dernier venu,coupant le bleu de ses pensees. Il regarda vers la direction de. cette voic qui lui semblait familiere et reconnu sans male le brun possedant un point de beaute sous l'oeil.

-"Himuro?" demanda le bleu. "qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

Himuro Tetsuya le regarda avant d'émettre un petit sourire toute en répondant.

-"Figure toi que j'aide Atsushi a gérer la patisserie,Il ne pouvait pas le faire seul".

_Atsushi ? Qui ça Morasakibara ? Non je peux pas rester ici. Il pourrait le dire a Akashi-kun_Le bleue se leva de cette chaise et voulut immédiatement quitter la boutique sous le regard incrédule du brun.

Quand il ouvrit la porte,près a partir,il percuta une espèce de mur,ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber,les fesses les premières.

Le "Mur" qu'il avait percuté n'était ni plus ni moins que le géant a la chevelure violete.

-"Ah tien c'est Kuroko-chin tu es toujours aussi petit" dit celui-ci.

Ledit Kuroko-chin se leva et vit le géant qui portait une montagne de course.

-"Morasakibara ? c'est vrai que ça fait un bail" dit le bleu en le regardant de ses belles orbes ceruleennes "Mais là maintenant,je n'ai pas le temps je dois y aller"

-"Mais tu peux bien manger un gâteau avant de partit" dit Himuro qui s'était approché." Ça ne tuera personne tu sais".

Le bleu céda. il acheta un gâteau a la vanille et sortit de la patisserie..

_PdV Kuroko.__.Ah j'ai eu chaud. Morasakibara et Akashi-kun sont t'es amis. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas lui parler de cette rencontre.__Pitié sainte Marie exhausse ma prière__je marchais encore pendant un certain temps avant de me décider a retourner a la maison. Non pas au manoir Akashi. je ne le considère plus comme étant mon domicile,je me suis pris un appart y a pas longtemps grâce a mon ancien travail d'enseignant.__C'est un appartement complet avec deux chambre ,une cuisine, et une salle de bain. Il est situe en plein centre ville c'est asséz grand et confortable en plus il est au dernier étage.__J'étais encore dans la rue mais de là ou j'étais,je pouvais voir l'immeuble. Je pris la route menant a cet immeuble mais je me figeais en voyant passer une Lamborghini jaune.__je la reconnais cette voiture. c'est celle d'Akashi-kun.__je me cachais immédiatement derrière un panneau que je vis.__la voiture passa et je ressortis de ma cachette,me dirigeant a la hâta vers cet immeuble afin de rentrer dans mon appart._


	5. chap5

2 semaines.Cela faisait deux semaines que Tetsuya avait disparu et le rouge commençait a devenir super inquiet.

Il en avait parle a Kouki mais celui ci ne pouvait que l'écouter,vus qu'il ne savait rien en tout cas c'est ce qu'il lui a dit

.Akashi était dans son bureau lorsque on cogna a la porte.

-entrez

dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait serein.

Midorima entra dans la pièce avec une tonne de papier dans ses mains

-voici les documents que tu as demande et voici ton emploi du temps de la journée.Tu as une petite interview dans moins d'une heure prépare toi.

dit le vert en le posant sur le bureau mais le rouge semblait absent.

Absent ce n'est pas son genre d'être discret par autre chose quand il travaille..

-"Seijuro? " demanda t-il.

"tu es sure que tu vas bien ? "

le rouge leva la tête et l'hocha simplement en guise du réponse ce qui inquiéta encore plus le vert.

-"tu...tu devrais prendre une pause âpre tout ,le temps ne presse pas" dit-il en allant vers le petit bars de la pièce et servant deux tasse de café

Après quoi il invita la rouge a prendre place sur l'un des canapés du mini salon de la pièce.

Cas oui il y a bien un salon.

Il burent leurs tassés en silence jusqu'a ce que Midoroma en ait marre et lâche d'un coup.

-"Dis moi ce qui na va pas"

Akashi arrêta de boire son café et répondu en soupirant.

-Tetsuya a disparu...Ça va faire 2 semaines. Aujourd'hui.

Et il prit sa tête en main et se massa la tempe.

-"je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es aussi distrait" ajouta l'a vert."tu devrais lancer un avis de recherche"

Le rouge releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami.

* * *

pendant ce temps dans un appartement Tetsuya étaux confortablement installe sur son divan.

Il ne le laissait pas paraître mais il s'ennuyait a mourir.

il ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder la télé et aller faire un tour dehors et ça faisant maintenant 2 semaines qu'il en avait fait sa routine.

Des aboiements se firent entendre dans la cuisine et il se tourna vers son nous ami.

Juste derrière lui se trouvait un adorable husky noir sur toute la surface de son dos jusqu'a sa qu'eux avec un pillage blanc sur son visage.

Ses yeux étaient les mêmes qui ceux de Tetsuya.Il étaux adorable a tout point .

Le jeune maître se leva de ne divan et alla dans la cuisine histoire de donner a manger a son nouvel animal qu'a devant être affame.

Il ouvrit un armoire pour en torture un énorme sachet de croquette pour chien et. versa une bonne quantité dans la gamelle juste a cote de lui.

Le chien aboya en commença a manger,Kuroko le caressa la tête pendant un certain moment puis alla dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements propres et une serviette,après quoi il alla a la salle de bain.

Après une douche froide qui lui a pris environ 30 minutes( j'y fais pire que ça),il en ressortit et revint se rassoir sur ce divan mais son programme était ternira donc il du chercher un truc intéressant a regarder et donc,il commença a appuyer sur les boutons de sa telecommande d'un air ennuyé.

ça lui prit environ 15 minutes.

Son husky avant finit par s'endormir tellement c'était ennuyeux.

Il regarda l'y chaine qu'il avait laisse.

Il s'agissant d'une émission ou d'une télé-télé-réalité dans laquelle on invitait souvent son "epoux"(ils ne sont pas encore divorces).

_Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenu dans votre nouvelle émission "vies de star" Je suis votre présentatrice Kyu Amashita et aujourd'hui nous allons débattre de la vie de couple des stars avec notre invite d'honneur._Ledit invite monta sur le plateau et Tetsuya faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il le vit.

_Seijuro Akashi__Akashi monta salua la présentatrice et les deux s'assirent sir des petits canapes d'une place prévu pour cet effet.__On put voir le graphisme de l'émission sur le grand écran derrière eux.__On entendit une musique avant que Kyu ne commence a parler.__-_

**_Akashi-san c'est un honneur pour nous. merci d'avoir accepte notre invitation._**_Avec un petit sourire LE rouge répondit : _

**_-_**mais non l'honneur était pour moi voyons.

-_"**ok eh bien dites nous Akashi-san en tant qu'homme homosexuel qu'approuvez vous face au rejet social ? **"demanda la présentatrice" **je veux dire..**_

_**-**"je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire" _coupa le rouge._ " et ne peux vous répondre que mon homosexualité n'a jamais été un problème pour moi ni même pour mon entourage. Ils m'ont accepte tel que je suis_. _je n'ai ipad vraiment eu de problème a ce niveau là"_

-**_Ok et pouvez vous nous dire comment va votre très cher époux. ?_**Cette question vit rater un battement au bleu

-_je ne saurai vous répondre. Ça va faire deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu en fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a prit mais il a quitte le domicile en pleine nuit . Pour aller ou ? Je ne sais pas.__La journaliste avait l'air d'écouter très attentivement le rouge,retenant chaque mot de son récit.._**_-" Je comprends Kakashi-un mais avez virus penser a déclarer la disparition ? On ne sait pas ça pourrait etre un enlèvement"_**

_-"j'ai pense oui. Mais j'avais l'espoir qu'il était juste allé prendre l'air et qu'il reviendrait vite mais je crois que l'univers est contre moi. Je voulais évidemment déclarer une disparition et je comptais le faire a la seconde même ou je sortirait ce studio mais vue que nous y sommes..."__Il se tourna plus vers la caméra.__-"Je mets sa tête a prix. Je donnerai 5 million de yen a celui ou celle qui me trouvera. Nous vous montrerons la photo a la fin de cette interview"_

Kuroko eteind immédiatement la télé.

C'est quoi ce bordel il pouvait pas aller le dire a la police voila maintenant qu'il avait tout le pays a sa poursuite.


	6. pas un chap

Je suis désolé mes très chers lecteurs.

Je crois bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster le chapitre je crois avant deux semaines.

J'espere que vous comprendrez


End file.
